Castiel & Dean - The Morning After
by LoveCas98
Summary: Dean can't face Castiel this morning. After last night, how could he ever face him again? He just hoped Sam never finds out.


**Castiel & Dean – The Morning After**

Dean sat in silence as he ate his cereal. Slurp, slurp, slurp. Spoonful after spoonful he shoved it in his mouth, his eyes never wavering from the bowl in front of him. He heard Castiel enter the room, but he didn't look up. He couldn't. Dean continued eating and listened as Castiel, dressed in nothing but his trench coat/robe, walked to the fridge, grabbed the orange juice, filled himself a glass, and began to drink. He could feel Castiel's eyes on the back of his head as he continued to eat his cereal, slower now so as not to finish too soon. Maybe he would leave if Dean waited long enough. Dean could just sit here and milk his breakfast all morning if he had to. There's no way he could turn and face Castiel. Not after last night…

"Are we gonna' talk about this?" Castiel finally broke the silence. Dean wasn't moved. He stared into the bowl, nearly empty now, but about to be filled with his tears. What happened last night… It shouldn't have… It was never supposed to… How could he ever face his friend again?

Dean shifted in his chair. He winced at the pain. He had to sit very carefully this morning so as not to aggravate his rear. With Castiel in the room, the pain seemed to swell up even worse than last night. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his fist on the table – the spoon from his bowl leapt out like it was frightened before it came crashing down to the floor.

"Why!? Why, Cas!? Why did that have to happen?" Dean was so angry right now. His anger wasn't entirely directed at Castiel. Some of the blame was his to bear.

"Dean, it's not that big of a deal." Castiel's words were of little comfort. "It happened. What's important now is that we talk about it so we can put it behind us." _Behind us?_ Was that a jab at his bruised rear-end? "Come on. You can't keep your emotions bottled up inside forever." Dean closed his eyes. Right now he wished he had Castiel's angel powers so he could just disappear.

Sam came in the room. Dean looked up and Sam stopped. He smiled at Dean before he went to the fridge. No! "You told him!?" Dean yelled.

"You're brothers!" Castiel replied. "I thought you shared everything."

"Not this! I would never have told him about this!" Dean heard Sam snicker. This was torture. Dean thought back to his time in hell. Those days seemed innocent and carefree compared to this.

"So…" Sam said to Dean as he sat down at the table with a glass of juice. "How's Justin Bieber doing this morning?"

That was the straw. Dean exploded. He burst up from the table, his chair thrown to the floor with force. The whole room seemed to shake with Dean's rage.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed. "What happened last night should never have happened and will never happen again! That was supposed to be my night – not yours, Cas! When you entered…" Dean struggled with the words. "Look! Thursday nights are supposed to be Dean's time. What I do on my own damn time is my own damn business. And when you walked in the door at the Karaoke Palace…" Sam snickered again. "Shut up, Sam! With all this hunting and angels and demons crap, sometimes I just need to unwind. And if I unwind by singing 'Carry On Wayward Son,' at a Karaoke bar that's my own damn business! You had no right to intrude on that Cas! I was so startled when you came in that door I fell flat on my ass and it still hurts!"

"I can help with that." Castiel reached out to grab his butt before Dean jumped back and slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare grab my ass."

"Yeah!" said Sam. "That ass belongs to Selena Gomez!"

"I said shut up, Sam! Anyway, that doesn't even make sense. Those two broke up a while ago!"

"How do you know that?"  
"SHUT UP!" Dean stormed out of the room, irate. His deep secret was finally exposed. He'd never live this down. Dean felt so… so… so violated. He had to clean this feeling off of him somehow.

"I don't know what he's so upset about," Castiel said to Sam. "That was the best rendition of 'Carry On Wayward Son' the world had ever heard."


End file.
